1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accompaniment data generating apparatus and an accompaniment data generation program for generating waveform data indicative of chord note phrases.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a known automatic accompaniment apparatus which stores sets of accompaniment style data based on automatic performance data such as MIDI format available in various music styles (genres), and adds accompaniment to user's musical performance in accordance with user's (performer's) selected accompaniment style data (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 2900753, for example).
The conventional automatic accompaniment apparatus which uses automatic musical performance data converts tone pitches so that, for example, accompaniment style data based on a chord such as CMaj will match chord information detected from user's musical performance.
Furthermore, there is a known arpeggio performance apparatus which stores arpeggio pattern data as phrase waveform data, adjusts tone pitch and tempo to match user's input performance, and generates automatic accompaniment data (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 4274272, for example).